Xifas
Introduction Xifas is the name of a street gang started by the villain Dumpsterfire. He created the gang from a group of his close friends, and Vampire E. The entire purpose of the gang was to defy the quirk law and to show the mass the enjoyment one could have if they would take back their civil right to use their bodies freely. That purpose later gets twisted as more and more challenges test the metal of the individuals. Philosophy The Xifas group believes that it is every man, women, and child's right to use their quirks freely. They believe that no one should be limited in the use of their quirk as long as they are not breaking any of the rights of other individuals. A person with a speed quirk should be able to run as fast as they want. A person with a strength quirk should be able to pick things up and box in competitions. A person with a invisibility quirk has the right to sit atop a building and people watch. People should have the right to defend themselves with their inborn abilities. The idea that the government can tell you what to do with your body is wrong. Motivation and alinment Dumpster Fire - Dumpsterfire is motivated to fighting against the system because a close friend of his mother was murdered by a slasher. She had a quirk that could breath fire, but she refused to use it and died. Chaotic Good Heroic Chainsaw - Yandere grew up with the american way plastered on her walls. Her father believed that everyone had inborn rights and his belief rubbed off on her. Yandere believes that it is her right to use her powers, and she does not care what others say. True Neutral Kong Gang Roung - Kong Gang Roung received his beliefs from his adopted father. He believes that it is one's right to use their abilities as they please. He also sees mutant types as being discriminated against. Unlike other types who can hide what they are the mutants can't. Their powers are always on and they have to limit themselves because of other's view. Chaotic Neutral Best Girl - Yashi could careless about the belief of it all. She joined for the rebellion and the violence. She likes to fight. She likes to burn people. She likes to see things burn. Her entire purpose their is to use her powers and have a good time. Thus she technically falls under the groups quirk freedom ideals. Chaotic Evil Vampire E - Vampire E is a part of the group because Heroic Chainsaw is a part of the group. Due to the nature of his quirk his emotions are stunted. Heroic Chainsaw's quirk gives him a emotional high, and people affect by her quirk also gives him a emotional high. He joined to get close to her so he can enjoy her quirk. Beyond that he does not care much. Lawful Neutral Members Dumpsterfire.png|Dumpsterfire (Leader)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dumpsterfire Heroic Chainsaw.png|Heroic Chainsaw (Yandere Adams)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yandere_Adams Kong Gang Roung.png|Dragon Fang (Kong Gang Roung)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kong_Gang_Roung Best Girl.png|Best Girl (Yashi Akechi)|link=Yashi Akechi Vampire E.png|Vampire E (Momotaro Kondo)|link=Vampire E Mimi Ashur 1.png|Mimi Asher|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mimi_Ashur Aries Edo.png|Aries Edo|link=Aries Edo Kobba.png|Kobba|link=Kobba Naomi Kita A.png|Naomi Kita|link=Naomi Kita Jun Ito.png|Jun Ito|link=Jun Ito Minoru Ito.png|Minoru Ito|link=Minoru Ito Fusatsune Yoshida.png|Bull Shark (Fusatsune Yoshida)|link=Fusatsune Yoshida Ai Akiyama.png|Hammer (Ai Akiyama)|link=Ai Akiyama Fusanga yoshida.png|Blue Shark (Fusanga Yoshida)|link=Fusanga Yoshida Haru Hojo.png|Star Gaze (Haru Hojo)|link=Haru Hojo Danai Hamasaki.png|New Luca (Danai Hamasaki)|link=Danai Hamasaki Iro Maki.png|Flipper (Iro Maki)|link=Iro Maki Anna Aki.png|Anna Aki|link=Anna Aki Niko Motoya.png|Flash|link=Niko Motoya Natsuha Kawamura.png|Scotty|link=Scotty Talick No armor.png|Dragon King|link=Talick Dales Sasaki Asane.jpg|Angel|link=Sasaki Asane Okino Raizo.png|The Great Demon|link=Okino Raizo Ozai Tachibana.png|The Prince|link=The Prince Ouka Anno.png|Priest|link=Ouka Anno Shugoshi Yamato.png|Wizard|link=Shugoshi Yamato Kuro Kage.png|Rook|link=Kuro Kage Wako Tajiri.png|Potion Master|link=Potion Riku.png|Red (Riku Adachi)|link=Riku Adachi Ouka Anno (Reborn).png|Priestess|link=Priestess Amachi Koboku.png|Skull|link=Skull Gronk.png|Gronk (Yukinobu Akechi)|link=Gronk Iona Onizuka.png|Witch (Iona Onizuka)|link=Witch Hatsuhi Soejima.png|Truth|link=Hatsuhi Soejima Wildfire Sato.png|Bunny (Flamma Kai)|link=Flamma Kai Fuka Narumi.png|Brain (Fuka Sato)|link=Brain Hakudoshi Miko.png|Bolt (Hakudoshi Miko)|link=Hakudoshi Miko Yunishi Chūjitsuna.png|Big Sister (Yunishi Chūjitsuna)|link=Yunishi Chūjitsuna Marcus Holloway.png|Mute ( Shizuka Kesudenshi)|link= Shizuka Kesudenshi Mizuki Shimakaze.jpg|Cat (Mizuki Shimakaze)|link=Mizuki Shimakaze C448bd39aaf8d013878c1bc71c4e5dc38f574681.jpg|Pepper (Pepper Kesudenshi)|link=Pepper Kesudenshi Snipe.jpg|Bekas ( Diyez Vystrel)|link= Diyez Vystrel Tenshi M.H.A -0.png|Xenshita|link=Xenshita Kemono.jpg|Kim (Kemono)|link=Kemono Fei.png|Melon (Fei Wu Yi)|link=Fei Wu Yi Akaba Mahiro.png|Adept (Akaba Mahiro)|link=Akaba Mahiro Sakubou Sanada.png|Glasses ( Sakubou Sanada)|link=Sakubou Sanada Kei Kai.png|Pink Hell (Kei Kai)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Kei_Kai Aimi Anno.png|Black (Aimi Anno)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Aimi_Anno Usagi Kesudenshi.png|Swift (Usagi Kesudenshi)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Usagi_Kesudenshi Hojo Hojo.png|Daze (Hojo Hojo)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Hojo_Hojo 63.png|Sixty Three (Poka Chan)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sixty_Three Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Villain Teams Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Groups Category:Villains